headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
May Parker
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | known relatives = Ben Parker (1st husband, deceased); J. Jonah Jameson (2nd husband); Richard Parker (brother-in-law, deceased); Mary Parker (sister-in-law, deceased); Peter Parker (nephew); Mary Jane Watson (niece-in-law, removed); May Parker (grand-niece, status unknown); Ben Reilly (biological nephew); John Jameson (stepson); Otto Octavius (ex-fiancée) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview May Parker is the elderly widow of Ben Parker and the doting aunt of Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. Though she has always adored her nephew, May has likewise nursed a lifelong hatred of his costumed alter ego. Though historically frail in health and seemingly always having one foot firmly planted in the grave, May Parker seems to have enjoyed renewed vitality in more recent years. She has even found love again in the form of J. Jonah Jameson, whom she took as a husband, much to the eternal frustration of her nephew. Biography Notes & Trivia * Yes, its true. Sweet ole' Aunt May nearly married Doctor Octopus. Amazing Spider-Man 131 See also External Links * * May Parker at MDP * May Parker at Wikipedia * May Parker at Brickipedia * * * * May Parker at the Spider-Man Wiki * Aunt May at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki * May Parker at the Marvel Movies Wiki * May Parker at the Amazing Spider-Man Wiki * May Parker at the Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Gallery May Parker.jpg May Parker 001.png May Parker 003.jpg May destitute.jpg May and Doc Ock wedding 001.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Fantasy 16 * Amazing Fantasy 17 * Amazing Fantasy 18 * Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Amazing Spider-Man 3 * Amazing Spider-Man 4 * Amazing Spider-Man 6 * Amazing Spider-Man 10 * Amazing Spider-Man 13 * Amazing Spider-Man 14 * Amazing Spider-Man 21 * Amazing Spider-Man 23 * Amazing Spider-Man 24 * Amazing Spider-Man 31 * Amazing Spider-Man 33 * Amazing Spider-Man 41 * Amazing Spider-Man 46 * Amazing Spider-Man 56 * Amazing Spider-Man 57 * Amazing Spider-Man 58 * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 100 * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 121 * Amazing Spider-Man 130 * Amazing Spider-Man 131 * Amazing Spider-Man 194 * Amazing Spider-Man 195 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Amazing Spider-Man 518 * Amazing Spider-Man 519 * Amazing Spider-Man 545 * Amazing Spider-Man 548 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 1 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 * Marvel Treasury Edition 28 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 * Spider-Man 45 * Spider-Man versus Wolverine 1 * Web of Spider-Man 1 * Web of Spider-Man 56 * Web of Spider-Man 84 * Web of Spider-Man 87 * Web of Spider-Man 88 * Web of Spider-Man 112 }} |-|Alternate continuity = Spider-Man cartoon * Spider-Man Adventures 2 * Spider-Man Adventures 4 Ultimate Marvel * Ultimate Fallout 1 |-|Alternate media= Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard * Spider-Man: The Spider-Slayer * Spider-Man: Return of the Spider-Slayers * Spider-Man: Sins of the Father (Part 6): Framed Spectacular Spider-Man * Spectacular Spider-Man: Competition Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The Triumph of the Green Goblin * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The Crime of All Centuries * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Along Came Spidey Films * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Amazing Spider-Man 2, The * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse |-|Video games = * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) References ---- Category:Spider-Man/Supporting characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Spider-Man: Brand New Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: One More Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: Pursuit/Characters